


The Bird and the Spider

by 1234IDeclareATimeWar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Poetry, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234IDeclareATimeWar/pseuds/1234IDeclareATimeWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem about some spies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird and the Spider

Once a spider went  
To cause too much death  
And a little bird was sent  
To make sure she drew her last breath

 

Once the bird saw  
The eyes of the spider  
His bow would not draw  
For she too was an outsider

Once he brought the spider home  
To the tree where he watched  
The world and what was to come  
With his arrow notched

Once she settled  
They fell together  
Leaving the ground petaled  
With the blood of those with no tether

Once they were partners  
They fought evil and good  
With the elegance of warblers  
And the strength of the wood

Beware the Kill  
From the spider and the bird  
For down your spine, that chill  
Tells that your scream won’t be heard


End file.
